Before a data scientist can begin to analyze a dataset or integrate a dataset with other data, a significant amount of time is typically spent on data wrangling, a process that includes ingestion, cleansing and transformation of data. Additionally, as analytics-as-a-service offerings become more common, automation of the data wrangling process would potentially contribute significantly to overall efficiency of data management and/or data analysis tasks.